This invention relates to the recovery of C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 monoolefins from fluid comprising monoolefins and paraffins by selective absorption employing a dissolved copper(I) complexing agent as extractant.
The separation of monoolefins from paraffins by means of dissolved copper(I) complexing agents, e.g., (copper(I) sulfonates or carboxylates, is known and has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,025,574 and 4,639,308. Generally, the feed gas is contacted with an absorbing solution which contains the copper(I) complexing solution, and the absorbed monoolefin is recovered from the absorbing solution by desorption in a separate "stripper" unit. The present invention is directed to an improved process for separating C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 monoolefins for paraffins in a continuous, one-column operation.